This invention relates to an apparatus for interacting with both sides of a two-sided strip in a single pass of the strip through the apparatus.
In many applications, it is important to monitor or process both sides of a two-sided strip. For example, when a strip is plated with a layer of metal such as gold on both sides, it is often important to monitor the thickness of the two layers. In the past, it has been common practice to utilize two separate thickness monitors for this purpose. Note for example, Foley U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,518 which uses two separate thickness monitors, one positioned to monitor each side of the strip. The disadvantage of this approach is that the cost and complexity of the entire system is greatly increased due to the duplication of parts.